Used to
thumb ;1/ Used to + Verb: Đã từng, từng Chỉ một thói quen, một hành động thường xuyên xảy ra trong quá khứ và bây giờ không còn nữa. :- When David was young, he used to swim once a day :- I used to smoke a lot. VD: :- I used to smoke a packet a day but I stopped two years ago. ( trước đây tôi hút 1 gói thuốc 1 ngày nhưng từ 2 năm trở lại đây tôi không hút thuốc nữa) :- Ben used to travel a lot in his job but now, since his promotion, he doesn't. ( Ben thường đi du lịch rất nhiều khi làm công việc trước đây, nhưng từ khi anh ấy luân chuyển công việc thì không còn nữa) :- I used to drive to work but now I take the bus. ( Trước đây tôi thường lái xe đi làm nhưng hiện nay tôi đi làm bằng xe buýt) ;2/ To be + V-ing/ Noun: Trở nên quen với :He is used to swimming every day : Anh ấy đã quen với việc đi bơi mỗi ngày. VD: :- I'm used to living on my own. I've done it for quite a long time. ( Tôi thường ở 1 mình, và tôi đã ở một mình được một khoảng thời gian khá lâu) :- Hans has lived in England for over a year so he is used to driving on the left now. ( Hans đã sống ở Anh hơn 1 năm rồi nên giờ anh ấy quen lái xe bên tay trái) :- They've always lived in hot countries so they aren't used to the cold weather here.( Họ luôn sống ở các vùng nhiệt đới nên họ không quen với khí hậu lạnh ở đây) ;3/ to get used to + V-ing/ noun :He got used to American food : I got used to getting up early in the morning. Tôi đã dần dần quen với việc thức dậy sớm vào buổi sáng VD: :- I didn't understand the accent when I first moved here but I quickly got used to it. ( Lần đầu tiên chuyển đến đây, tôi đã không hiểu được giọng nói ở vùng này nhưng giờ tôi đã nhanh chóng quen dần với nó) :- She has started working nights and is still getting used to sleeping during the day. ( Cô ấy bắt đầu làm việc vào ban đêm và dần quen với việc ngủ suốt ngày) :- I have always lived in the country but now I'm beginning to get used to living in the city. ( Tôi luôn sống ở miền quê nhưng giờ đây tôi bắt đầu dần quen với việc sống ở thành phố) ;4/ Được dùng để làm gì (chỉ công dụng của một vật). S thường là vật. ;● be used to Vinf ;● be used for Ving VD :- This scraf is used to keep your neek warm. (khăn quàng cổ này đuọc dùng để giữ ẩm cổ bạn) :- The long rods are used for punishing naughty students. (Roi vọt được dùng để phạt lũ học sinh hư đốn) Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh